Götterdämmerung/Termin 4
Alte Geschichten beim Schmied Liixy | Die Nacht ist irgendwann vorbei und der Tag bricht langsam an. Die Sonne erhebt sich im Osten langsam hinter dem Meer und die taubedeckten Wiesen funkeln im Licht. Hier oben in den Bergen ist es ncahts ruhig. Viel ruhiger als in Eisenschmiede. Die Liixy | morgendliche Stille wird langsam aber sicher von den ersten Zwergen gestört, die sich aus ihrem Schlaf befreien. Ein paar Greifen ziehen ihre Runden über den Baumwipfeln und es wird langsam Zeit sich zu überlegen, was heute noch geschehen soll. Dahlia: Guten Morgen! *in die Runde rufend damit auch alle wach sind.* Niffin schaut sich im Raum um, unter der Brille kann man am linken Auge wunderschön die dunkle Färbung eines blauen Auges sehen. Die Kleidung des bunten Gnoms ist merklich zerknitterter als sonst und die offenbar nciht all zu sorgfältig zurückgebogenen Niffin Haarsträhnen haben Wellen und kleine Knicke. Nicht auf der Höhe der Gute. Niffin: Kaffee hat niemand dabei, nehme ich an? Dahlia: Öhm nö, ich nicht Fioní: Guten Morgen Mexa sitzt da sicher schon eine ganze Weile. Sie hat Tinas Tagebuch auf dem Schoß. Allerdings verdeckt die Brille, ob sie darüber nicht doch eingeschlafen ist. Trixie: *Morgen..! *eher leise, den Kopf gen Niffin schüttelnd* Niffin: Kann man irgendwie feststellen, ob der Brief wirklich von Silly ist? Magisch oder so? F...ah, Freundin Fioni, da bist du. Mexa Kopf ruckt nach oben. "Äh, hö? Öh ... Morgen." Dahlia schaut etwas ratlos drein. Fioní: Klar bin ich hier....*schmunzelt* Dahlia: Ich glaub die Frage ging auch an dich Trixie: Magisch? Hm.. unter uns ist niemand mit der rechten Expertise? Oder vermagst du das zu sagen, Fioni? Trixie ruft das den Gang hinauf, an die Bettkante rutschend. Mexa: Fioni kann das bestimmt. Fioní: Nicht mein Fachgebiet *hebt entschuldigt die Hände* Mexa klappt das Buch lautstark zu und legt es neben sich auf der Bettkante ab. Dahlia: Aber sowas geht, also generell? Mexa: Silianea könnte uns bestimmt helfen. Fioní: Wer über das Fachwissen verfügt, dürfte es sicher gehen *nickt* Niffin: Gut, dann wird sich spätestens iN Eisenschmeide jemand finden. Können Schamanen sowas? Dahlia: ich dachte eher an Nevex oder Piix.....die dürfte doch auch entsprechend interesssiert daran sein. Fioní: Nevex oder Piix wären auch meine Wahl gewesen Dahlia: Hmm ich glaub der Schamane hier kann nur rumgrummeln und müffeln. Fioní: Oder Stillwasser Mexa: Piix wirkt immer so ein bisschen ... genervt, wenn es um Silly geht. Glaub ich. Trixie: Alle offensichtlich nicht vor Ort. Das wäre also für.. die Rückreise. Trixie: Heute haben wir einige Fragen unter die Zwerge zu bringen. Trixie: Ich hoffe die sind nicht restlos verkatert. Dahlia: Ob die ihren Rausch schon ausgeschlafen haben? Trixie shrugs. Who knows? Mexa: Oh. Ich zieh mich lieber um. Niffin: Ich denke das machen die öfter. Sehen wir nach. Auf zum Schmied. Trixie: Ob sie schon fertig gefeiert haben? *seufzt* Niffin wendet sich auf der Stelle um und marschiert etwas steif los. Dahlia: Finden wir es heraus Trixie nimmt ihre Kleider auf und streift sie fix über, Mexa rutscht vom Bett und watschelt zu ihrem Rucksack hinüber, auf dem sie ihre Kleidung ausgebreitet hat. Sofort macht sie sich daran sich wieder etwas ... geschützter anzukleiden. Fioní folgt Niffin Dahlia: Wieso tragt ihr eigentlich im Bett Brillen? Trixie: Damit es dunkel ist. *erklärt sie mit halbem Schmunzeln* Niffin: *schaut zu Fioni* Kommen die anderen? Dahlia: Musst du die Augen zu machen, dann ist es auch dunkel Mexa: Ich hab die gar nicht im Bett getragen. ich hab gelesen. Trixie: Quatsch, ich hatte sie einfach schon aufgesetzt. Dioe Schuh hatte ich ja auch schon an. Nur ein Scherz* klingt nicht so und seufzt* Trixie: Gehen wir. Dahlia zieht eine Schnute und watschelt los Fioní: Kein schimmer *zuckt mit ihren Schultern* Denke die haben noch nicht ausgeschlafen Mexa: Sind da! Trixie nods at Mexa. Niffin: Ah, gut. Dann...los. Fioní: Fein *schmunzelt* Niffin wendet sich ab und geht zur gestern Abend gefundenen Schmiede Dahlia: Welchen Zwerg vertrimmst du heute? Niffin: Hoffentlich keinen. Mexa: Lieber nicht, nein. Sonst fangen wir morgen wieder genauso an wie gestern und heute. Fioní: Auch besser so, sonst vertreibt man uns hier noch Liixy | Der Schmied ist bereits dabei die Kohlen zu schüren und das Feuer zum lodern zu bringen, damit das erste Eisen des Tages bearbeitet werden kann. Mexa: Ich glaub eher, dann lassen die uns nicht mehr weg. Mexa: Und Niffin wird zum Ehrenzwerg oder so was. Niffin: *recht laut* Ho, zwergischer Freund! Dahlia waves at Carrick Irongrin. Liixy | Ein zweiter Zwerg räumt derweil Werkzeuge aus einer Kiste an der Wand heraus. Dahlia: *murmelnd zu Mexa* Den Bart hat er immerhin. Mexa: Hm, an den Haaren muss er noch arbeiten. *grinsend nickt sie Dahlia zu* Dahlia giggles at Carrick Irongrin. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *schaut auf* Der Bardenschlächter und seine heroischen Recken ... willkommen in unserer bescheidenen Schmiede. *lacht bauchig auf* Mexa grinst breit und wird tatsächlich auch noch rot dabei. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot stimmt in das Lachen mit ein und nickt den Gnomen zu. Trixie nickt stumm gen des Zwergs. Niffin: *lächelt etwas schmal, mehr den Scherz anerkennend als amüsiert darüber* Ja, entschuldige die Störung... aber gestern war kaum die Stimmung zum Reden... hättest du ein wenig Zeit für ein Gespräch über Vali, die anderen und den Unfall? Trixie winkt die Mitgnome heran. Mexa: Er meint Tina und Nick. Dahlia: Wir versuchen da immernoch Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *deutet zu seinem Kollegen* Logan wird euch sicher gern alles erzählen, was ihr wissen wollt. Nicht wahr, Logan? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *lacht auf* Alles was'r wollt. Mexa: Huhu Logan. Das ist ja nett. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Kommt. *deutet zu sich rüber und zum Tisch vor sich* Setzt euch, und fragt was'r wissen wollt. Niffin: Ja, es ist... ich verstehe nicht, was da vorgefallen ist. Die dritte, die zu Besuch war? die... gehörte zu unserer Familie. *räuspert sich etwas* Ja, das wäre willkommen, wenn Logan da mehr weiß. Dahlia: Huhu, endlich mal ein motivierter Zwerg. Niffin: Guten Morgen. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *wendet sich dann wider kurz zum Schrank, holt ein paar Steinbecher hervor und verteilt sie auf dem Tisch, dazu eine steinerne Kanne aus der es heiß dampft* Trixie verhält sich still und nutzt die Zeit sich die Schmiede im Tagelicht eingehend zu beschauen. Fioní: Kaffee ? Niffin: *betrachtet einige Momente die Kanne* Das wäre zuviel zu hoffen, oder? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *gießt sich selber aus der dampfenden Kanne etwas ein und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck* Aye ... schwarz, heiß und belebt die Geister. *schmunzelt* Mexa: Also, ich fänd Kaffee toll. Mexa macht es sich auch ohne Umschweife gemütlich. Niffin: Geister wären auch nciht unpraktisch. Und du bist ein Lebensretter.. Fioní: Ich bedanke mich ebenfalls mein Freund Trixie nickt Logan dankend zu, nimmt sich selber jedoch nicht. Dahlia setzt sich, lässt den Kaffee aber Kaffee sein Niffin tritt seinerseits an den Tisch und nimmt sich einen Becher. Wenn niemand schneller ist auch die Kanne, um sich einzufüllen und sofort einen guten Schluck zu nehmen,. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Also, was genau wollt'r wissen? *schaut in die Runde* Niffin: Ah.. nicht nur Kaffee, hm? Auch gut. Und... das wissen wir selber nciht so recht. Können wir damit anfangen wie sie gestorben sein sollen und wie... erwartbar das war? Mexa pustet eifrig über den Becherrand und schlürft hörbar. Fioní gießt sich auch ein und schaut durch die runde Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *nickt gen Logan* Da müsst'r den Chef fragen. Er war dabei. *ruft seinem Chef zu* War doch so, aye? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Aye. Trixie: Mh.. da ist so einiges: Wie ist die dritte Gnomin hier angereist? Ist bekannt, ob die drei zusammen weg wollten - oder nur Silly alleine? *zählt einige Fragen an den Fingern auf* Dahlia: Na dann erzähl doch mal woran du dich erinnerst...Chef. Niffin: Der Ablauf wäre nciht unbedingt das wichtige.. das haben wir schon aus anderer Perspektive. Sie saßen da, feierten, erbrachen sich und starben. Aber... wie kann es sein, dass das hier niemanden wundert? Dahlia: Passiert das hier öfter? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Dafür müsst'r wissen, warum Nick und Tina überhaupt in Kirthafen gelebt haben. *nickt wieder Logan zu* Erzähl schon, Logan. Die Glut geht sonst gleich wieder aus! Trixie: Genau! *nickt bekräftigend und bedenkt den Zwerg mit einem kritischen Blick* Und was haben Tina und Nick nach dem Weltenbeben gegen die Orcs unternommen, dass sie hier bleiben durften? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Wenn'r das erstma' hör'n wollt? Niffin: Ohja, -das- wären wirklich interessante Informationen.. Niffin: Wollen wir! Bitte! *klingt mehr nach Forderung* Mexa: Mhm. Total! Bitte! Fioní: Wir sind ganz Ohr Chef Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Na dann setzt euch, macht es euch bequem und lasst den alten Logan alte Geschichten erzählen. *macht es sich selber auf einem Sack neben einem der Fässer bequem.* Mexa: Jetzt setzt Euch schon! Niffin atmet tief durch... nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee... und setzt sich dann tatsächlich. Trixie steht recht unbequem herum, mustert den Zwerg aufmerksam und regelt dabei den Bi-Okularverstärker ihrer Brille nach. Mexa: Trixieee, sei nicht so ungemütlich! Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *kratzt sich den Bart, nickt und beginnt dann zu erzählen* Valentina und Nicolas kamen vor einigen Jahren nach Kirthafen. Damals war das Weltenbeben kaum vorrüber, die Elemente tobten noch immer und die Orcs des Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Drachenmalclans hatten gerade wieder begonnen Dörfer zu überfallen und auf ihren Drachen aus der Luft Brände zu legen. Dunwald war gefallen, die Heimstätte der Feuerbarts lag in Schutt und Asche und die Allianz, die Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: versprochen hatte zu helfen, lieferte sich an der Ostküste Seeschlachten und wochelange Gemetzel an Land. Als die Drachenmalorks von der Blutschlucht nach Donnermar zogen, erreichten uns endlich endlich einzelne Truppen der Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Allianz. Darunter waren auch drei Gnome. Trixie: *leise* Ich hab die ganze Nacht gelegen, jetzt mag ich nicht sitzen. Niffin: *runzelt etwas die Stirn* Also Soldaten? Mexa: Drei? Dahlia lauscht erstmal Trixie nickt aufmerksam. Mexa wendet sich aber nochmal Trixie zu und flüstert zurück. "Aber ich glaub, die Zwerge hätten's lieber gemütlich. Dann erzählen sie bestimmt lieber." Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Drei, ja. *nickt* Nivvet Kanalschloss, Nicolas Drehschraub und Valentina Lichtbogen. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Nivvet und Valentina brauchten nur vier Tage um aus allem was sie fanden gewaltige Waffen zu konstruieren mit denen wir die angreifenden Drachen vom Himmel holen konnten ohne unsere Greifenreiter einer zu großen Gefahr Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: auszusetzen. Nicolas war noch schneller. Schon nach zwei Tagen hatte er unsere Nahrungsmittelvorräte verdoppelt indem er es irgendwie geschafft hatte verdorbenes Brot und altes Felisch wieder essbar zu machen. Ohne die Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Hilfe der drei wäre es damals vielleicht alles anders ausgegangen. Trixie seufzt leise und sucht sich dann einen Platz. Niffin nickt langsam und betrachtet den zwerg abwartend. Mexa: Knallschloss *murmelt sie nachdenklich und schlürft wieder vom Kaffee* Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Nivvet ging später mit den Allianztruppen zurück in seine Heimat. Nicolas und Valentina blieben hier. In den letzten Jahren haben die beiden viel getan um auf ihre Art zu helfen. Nick hat immer wieder Versuche unternommen Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: neue Rezepte, Tinkturen und Tränke zu kochen. Fast jeden zweiten Tag kam er mit einem neuen Rezept für eine Bratensoße aus den seltsamsten Pilzen und Kräutern, mit den unheiligsten Abscheußlichkeiten die er unserem Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: guten Grimbergener angetan hatte oder mit anderen seltsamen Ideen. Valentina haben wir die Katapulte vor der Stadt, einen automatischen Blasebalg in der Schmiede, die Pumpe für unseren Brunne, die Zapfanlage bei MacGraffs Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: und bestimmt noch hundert andere kleine Dinge zu verdanken. Fioní trinkt ihren Kaffee... Dahlia lauscht schmunzelnd Trixie: Hm.. *nickt* Mexa hmmt mit Trixie mit. Niffin: Sie konnten einfach bleiben? Also... kamen sie ganz ungebunden als freiwillige mit den Truppen und fanden es so schön, dass sie einfach da bleiben wollten? Fioní: Warum nicht ? Jeder kann sich doch dort neiderlassen wo er will Niffin Mexa: Aber man bleibt da bloß, wenn die Bewohner einen auch mögen. Fioní: ( niederlassen*) Niffin: *etwas genertvt* Ich frage ob es so war, ich stelle es nciht in Frage. Fioní: Achso, verzeihung Dahlia: Na aber die haben großes für die Zwerge getan, da waren die sicher dankbar und haben nicht nein gesagt Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *nickt* So war es wohl, ja. Ich kann nicht behaupten zu wissen warum sie hier bleiben wollten, aber ich glaube, dass sie die Ruhe die sie hier oben gefunden haben lieben gelernt haben. *schmunzelt und greift nochmal nach Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: seinem Kaffe* Ihr seht also, eure Freunde sind schon seit vielen Jahren Teil unseres Dorfes und jeder wird sie auf seine eigene Weise ein Stück weit vermissen. Aber das Leben geht weiter. Es ist lange her, dass man alt Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: wurde und im Kreis seiner Liebsten den Weg zu den Ahnen fand. Zu viele Kriege haben wir erlebt und zu viele Feinde bekämpft. Es tut mir Leid um eure Freunde, die hier zwischen so vielen für euch Fremden und fernab ihrer Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Heimat ihr Ende fanden, aber wenn Gnome und Zwerge doch eines gemeinsam haben, dann dass wir uns von Rückschlägen, Fehlschlägen und von schlechter Kunde nicht lähmen lassen. Das Leben ist in diesen Tagen zu kurz um sich Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: an dem aufzuhalten, was man nicht mehr ändern kann. Mexa: Und Du ganz speziell, wieso hast Du die beiden gemocht? Oder ... wieso vermisst Du sie jetzt? Niffin: *nickt knapp* Ich verstehe. Aber du traust Nick wirklich zu, dass er dumm genug ist aus Versehen sich selber zu vergiften? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Mir werden die beiden fehlen, ja. Viele von uns schätzen einen ruhigen Alltag. Aber diese beiden haben es immer wieder geschafft auch den ältesten Zwerg aus der Reserve zu locken und Leben in unser Dorf zu bringen. Wie Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: einen Wurm, den man zwischen eine Schaar hungriger Kücken wirft. Plötzlich geht alles drunter und drüber. *schmunzelt herzlich* Was Nick angeht ... es ist oft passiert, dass seine ... Rezepte, nicht allgemein den Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Geschmack getroffen haben ... Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Das halbe Dorf lag schon mehr als Einmal für Tage im Bett, nachdem er irgendwelche neuen Sachen ausprobiert hat. Dahlia: Das ist ja aber was anderes als Tod binnen Minuten Trixie: Nicht den allgemeinen Geschmack.. - und er selber - hat er sich je daran erbrochen? Mexa: Aber wieso haben da dann alle immer wieder mitgemacht? Niffin: Er auch? Und Vali? Hat er seine Experimente vorher nicht selber getestet? Gnomischer geschmack ist verschieden, dass es anderen nicht notwendig bekommt ist nciht ungewöhnlich, dass es ungetestet ist wäre es schon. Fioní lauscht (kurz küche ) Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *nickt* Natürlich haben die beiden ihre seltsamen Sachen auch nicht immer gleich vertragen. Nick war selten auzuhalten wenn er etwas neues ausprobieren wollte. Er kam oft mit noch dampfendem Kessel angestürmt und hatte Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: gerade etwas neues erschaffen von dem er sicher war, dass es die Welt verändern würde. Zugegeben, hat er auch mehr als einmal wirklich Erfolg gehabt und Dinge fabriziert, die tollge schmeckt haben oder einem Bärenkräfte Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: verliehen haben. Aber von fünf Versuchen, waren meist zwei doer drei ein Reinfall. *nickt* Dahlia: Hmm...klingt mehr nach dem verrückten Teil von verrückter Wissenschaftler Mexa: Hm, aber hätte es dann nicht gereicht, wenn einer probiert hätte? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Und da er selten das was er einmal präsentiert hat nochmal hinbekam, war es immer ein Münzwurf. Will man es riskieren mit drehendem Magen im Bett zu landen, oder will man eine Chance verstreichen lassen etwas wirklich Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: leckeres zu Essen oder zu Trinken zu bekommen. Dahlia: Definitiv der verrückte Teil. Mexa: Na, man kann ja auch erstmal gucken wie es einem anderen damit geht. Trixie: *nickt sacht* Und die Gnomin, die mit den beiden hier verstorben sein soll. Wann und wie kam sie an? Sie hatte ein altes freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu den beiden? Was haben sie zusammen so gemacht? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot greift nochmal zum Becher, nimmt einen Schluck und nickt Mexa dann zu. Niffin nickt Trixie zu, als hätte er das selbe Fragen wollen Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Ja, die ... wie war gleich der Name... Mexa schlürft wieder Kaffee. Mexa: Silly. Niffin: Oder war er das? Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Hmm ... Ja, das kann sein. Aber Nick und Tina haben sie mit Leinem anderem Namen angesprochen. Etwas kurzes, spitzes ... fix oder etwas in der Art. Niffin: *runzelt die Stirn* Liix. Mexa nickt auf irgendwie wissende Art und Weise. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Chef? *ruft zu Carrick über den Tisch hinüber* Sag mal, wie war das als die dritte Gnomin hier auftauchte? Hat Tina was gesagt? Dahlia: Wieso hat Silly zwei Vornamen? Das ist doch total ineffizient? Mexa: Das erklär'n wir Dir später *flüstert sie gen Dahlia* Dahlia zieht eine Schnute und lauscht Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *stochert nochmal in den Flammen herum und stellt dann den Blasebalg an. Er schnappt sich einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee und stellt sich an den Tisch* Also bin jetzt ich dran mit erzähl'n? Dahlia: Jopp Mexa: Auh ja! Trixie: "Aye"! *meint sie erwartungsvoll gen des Schmieds* Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Soweit'ch weiß ist diese Liix einfach plötzlich aufgetaucht. Ich erinnere mich, dass Tina meinte es wäre eine riesen Überraschung gewesen als sie ihr hier alles gezeigt hat. Niffin: Solange es etwas zu sagen gibt, sehr, sehr gerne. *nimmt einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. Trixie: Wie ist sie angereist? Mexa: Und haben Tina und Nick sich gefreut? Fioní (( muss kurz reloggen )) Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Kam auf'm Allianzgreifen, glaub ich. *nickt* Aye. Tina war völlig von den Socken ... was auch immer das mit Strümpfen zu tun hat. Aber das hat sie gesagt. Sie war ganz aufgeregt und hat immerzu gegrinst während sie ihre Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Freundin durch die Gegen geschleppt hat um ihr alles zu zeigen. Nick natürlich im Schlepptau. Dahlia: War der auch so erfreut? Niffin: Ah, wisst ihr was "Liix" hier wollte? Trixie: Der Greif auf dem sie gekommen ist - ist der bei den euren verblieben? Oder wann ist der fort? Weis eure Greifenmeisterin da Bescheid? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Die beiden besuchen wohl? Ich weiß nicht,. Logan? Trixie: *weiß Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *schüttelt den Kopf* Keine Ahnung. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Ja, das sollte er wissen. *nickt* Niffin: Könnt ihr Liix ein wenig beschreiben? Trixie: Und.. ist sie hier "fremd" gewesen? Oder mit Nick und Tina gut untergekommen? Waren sie eher unter sich? Niffin: ...die Fragen mögen seltsam wirken und auch anch Erklärung seltsam bleiben, aber Silly..oder Liix, war den größten Teil ihres Lebens Spionin. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass sie zufällig vergiftet wurde, an einem ort, an dem sie plötzlich zufällig Niffin: aufgetaucht ist. Trixie nods at Niffin. Niffin sagt das riuhig als wäre das das normalste der Welt. Dahlia zieht abermals eien Schnute Mexa guckt nachdenklich zwischen den Sprechenden hin und her. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Klein, also ... so groß wie ihr eben normal seid. *wägt schätzend mit der Hand ab* Vielleicht'n Meter. Etwas größer als Nick und Tina vielleicht. Blodne Haare, bis hierher. *deutet schulterlänge an* So eine Brille oben Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: auf'm Kopf. Immer am lächeln gewesen wenn ich sie geseh'n hab. Hätt ne Schwester von Tina sein könn'n würd'ch sagen. *nickt Niffin zu* Sie war in der kurzen zeit hier im Dorf immer nur mit Tina und Nick unterwegs, glaube Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: ich. *überlegt kurz* Spionin? Für die Allianz um uns hier oben die Geheimnisse zu lauen? *lächelt schief und etwas kritisch* Niffin: *ernst, den zwerg direkt ansehend* Sie war seit Jahren nicht als Spionin aktiv. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie hie tat. Aber vielleicht wird klarer, warum ich das was hier passiert ist lieber ganz genau verstehen will. Du warst in der Taverne dabei, Niffin: hatte sie da auch die Brille auf? Trixie: Und weshalb haben die drei an dem Abend so allein bei sich gegessen? Haben sie das häufiger gemacht? Trixie: Kam Nick nicht mit einer neuen Rezeptidee? Dahlia: Eben, warum wollte die niemand testen? Fioní kippt sich nochmal Kaffe in ihr Becher Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *schüttelt den Kopf* Nein, ich glaube nicht. *schaut zu Trixie* Oh Abends ist man bei uns nie allein mit seinem Bier. *lacht* Aber ich denke ich weiß, was du meinst. *nickt* Als dieser Unfall passiert ist, war es schon Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: sehr spät und die Meisten von uns Zwergen waren schon gegangen. Ich wollte auch selber gerade gehen, als es passiert ist. Nick ... ich weiß nicht, was er an diesem Abend ausprobieren wollte, aber ich weiß, dass die drei Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: kurz vorher laut auf alte Zeiten geprostet hatten. Niffin: *wiederholt energisch* Hatte sie da die Brille auf? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *denkt noch einen Moment nach* Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber ich bin auch nicht sicher. Trixie: *nickt gen Niffin und fügt dann noch an* Und was haben sie gegessen? Sah oder roch das nach Nicks Entwürfen oder was hauseigenes? Oder fragen wir da besser den Wirt? Mexa: Was ist denn dann ganz genau passiert? Du hast es doch gesehen, oder? Niffin: Mistt. *murmelt der Gnom leise und leert seinen Kaffee* Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *nickt Trixie zu* Da fragt'r am besten McGraff. Der wird's euch sagen könn'n. Dahlia: Aaaber Trixie schenkt Niffin ob des scharfen Murmelns einen flüchtigen Seitenblick, Betroffenheit in ihrer Miene, dann nickt sie jedoch dankend gen Eisengrien. Dahlia: Wenn nie ein Zwerg allein ist mit seinem Bier....warum waren die drei dann separat? Ich meine offensichtlich waren ja noch Zwerge da Niffin: *schenkt sich Kaffee nach* Gut. Sie kam mit einem Greifen... hatte Liix Kontakt mit irgendwem außer den Gnomen? Sie war ja mehrere tage hier. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Bestimmt. Warum nicht. Aber da müsstet'r jeden einzelnen Zwerg im Dorf fragen. Dahlia: Ein paar haben wir ja schon durch Mexa: Wie ist denn das hier ... bei den ganzen Greifen, gibt's hier eigentlich auch Katzen? Dahlia: Wie kommst du auf Katzen? Trixie: Ward ihr oder Logan eigentlich bei der Bestattungsfeier der drei? Oben am Gipfel? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *zu Dahlia* Ich hab doch gesagt. Als die drei kamen, waren die meisten schon ihre Kissen am hüten. Nur Gavan und ich waren noch da und auch wir wollt'n eigentlich schon lange gehn. Fioní: SInd bestimmt Greifenfutter *schmunzelt und trinkt ein Schluck* Mexa ruckt nur kurz mit den Schultern. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Katzen? *schaut zu Dahlia* Wildkatzen? Nein, die gibt es hier keine. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *zu Trixie* Das halbe Dorf war dabei, als wir eure drei Freunde dem Wind und den Flammen übergeben haben. *nickt* Ich ebenso. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *zu Trixie* Das halbe Dorf war dabei, als wir eure drei Freunde dem Wind und den Flammen übergeben haben. *nickt* Ich ebenso. Mexa: Mhm. *sie schiebt ihre Brille zurecht und zieht nachdenklich die Mundwinkel hin und her.* Niffin: *nickt knapp* Wenn ich das für einen Mord halten würde, wie würde das Dorf mit sowas umgehen? Trixie: Oh! *nickt verstehend* Ist es eine angemessene Feier gewesen? Traditionell zwergisch? Habt ihr das Feuer abseits der üblichen Stelle gesetzt oder macht ihr das immer zwischen den beiden Bäumen mit Hammer und Sternen-Symbolen darauf? Uuund.. wer leitete Trixie: die Zeremonie? Der Schamane, ja? Dahlia: Und hat man da die drei noch gesehen auf dem Holz? Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *nickt* Ja, Grim hat die Zeremonie übernommen. *holt etwas Luft und schaut erst zur Schmiede, dann zu Logan* Erzähl du ihnen davon, ich muss nach der Glut sehen. Mexa wendet aufmerksam den Blick wieder dem anderen Zwergen zu. Trixie blickt erwartungsvoll erst gen Dahlia, dann gen Logan. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *nickt und holt ebenfalls kurz Luft* Zwerge werden bei uns auf eine von zwei Arten zu den Ahnen geleitet. Entweder werden sie der Erde aus der wir entstammen übergeben, oder sie werden den Winden auf denen wir Leben Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: anvertraut. Auf der Donnerschlagspitze gibt es einige Gräber für ein paar Helden aus bedeutenden Schlachten. Sie stärken die Erde unter unseren Füßen und geben uns standhaftigkeit für die Zukunft. Aber die meisten von Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: uns werden nach ihrem Tod Feuer übergeben, damit ihre Seelen von den Winden getragen werden und in den kommenden Schlachten an unserer Seite sein können. Trixie: *nickt abermals verstehend* Hm.. danke. So auch Nick, Tina und Liix? Mexa: Waren Tina und Nick für Euch nicht auch irgendwie Helden nachdem sie Euch geholfen haben? Niffin: Und das wird sofort ohne irgendwelche Untersuchungen gemacht? In dem Fall ist eine Vergiftung von außen ja absolut im Rahmen des möglichen. Dahlia: Also hast du sie da liegen gesehen? Trixie: Oder waren sie eingenähnt in Leder und zierendes Federwerk.. w-was so üblich ist für die euren? *rät sie offentsichtlich* Trixie: *seufzt* Wir.. wir hatten einige Schwierigkeiten mit Grim, mit eurem ehrenwerten Schamanen, über diese Dinge zu sprechen. Vielleicht waren wir zu forsch? Oder hatte er oder jemand hier mal Ärger mit.. Gnomen? Verzeiht..! Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *atmet schwer aus* Nicht alle auf einmal. Wie soll man denn da mit kommen? Also ich gehe schon davon aus, dass sich der alte Grim versichert hat, was mit den dreien passiert ist. Wenn sie vergiftet worden wären, wäre ja Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: auch irgendwer anders noch vergiftet worden. Oder irgendwer hätte sie vergiften müssen. Von uns Zwergen hätte aber niemand einen Grund dazu gehabt ... abgesehen davon, das Gift feige und unehrenhaft ist. Es ist keine Art Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: einen Feind zu besiegen. *brummt verärgert* Dafür gibt es doch Äxte. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Und ja, alle drei Gnome waren oben auf der Donnerschlagspitze als die Feuer entzündet wurden. Darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Dahlia: Mist Trixie: *versucht ein zustimmendes Lächeln aufzusetzen* Genau, Äxte. Niffin: Woher solltet ihr wissen ob jemand einen Grund hat jemanden zu ermorden, den ihr nicht kennt? Die Todesart war verdammt verdächtig und wäre ja wohl eine Untersuchung wert gewesen! Macht man das sonst nie hier? Nciht jeder ist ehrenhaft. Oder Niffin: unbestechlich. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Grimwald Donnerschlag, unser Schamane ist alt und weise. *gießt sich Kaffee nach* Aber er ist vor allem alt. Habt Nachsicht mit ihm. Er versteht sein Handwerk und weiß wovon er spricht. Aber er spricht nicht viel und nur Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: selten über Dinge, die ihm nicht wichtig sind. Dahlia: Er müffelt etwas Mexa: Aber dass sie vergiftet worden sind, ist eindeutig? Trixie: Sie haben sich alle drei plötzlich erbrochen und waren sehr schnell.. sind schnell gestorben, Mexa. Das - das ist doch Gift. Ob nun von Nick oder sonstwem. Raid Trixie: *winkt* Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *schaut Niffin leicht verägert und ernst an* Kein Zwerg aus diesem Dorf hat Valentina, Nick oder eure Freundin vergiftet. Kein ehrenhafter Zwerg würde soetwas tun. Oder willst du sagen, dass einer von uns zu soetwas Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: grässlichem fähig wäre und nur darauf gewartet hätte? Woher hätte irgendjemand hier wissen können, dass eure Freundin hierher kommt? *schüttelt den Kopf* Mexa: Vielleicht war ihnen bloß schlecht, und gestorben sind sie an was anderem. Dahlia: Gab es sonst noch Fremde zu der Zeit im Ort? Trixie: E-es.. es muss nicht das Essen oder Trinken gewesen sein.. vielleicht nicht. Aber naheliegend klingt das bislang. Fioní: Freund Zwerg, war vielleicht noch eine Fremde Person hier in eurem Dorf ? Ein anderer Zwerg vielleicht...oder sowas ? Niffin: Wenn irgendjemand sie hier hin geschickt hat, dann kann man auch dafür gesorgt haben, dass Nachrichten ankommen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es ein zwerg war. Aber ja, ich halte das für eine Möglichkeit. Oder jemand der sich sehr geschickt hinein Niffin: geschlichen hat. Oder der Nicks Arbeit manipulierte. *wird langsam röter und lauter* In jedem Fall ist das nciht unwahrscheinlicher als zufällige Selbstvergiftung einer Spionin! Mexa: Oder eine Katze. Trixie blickt zweifelnd gen Mexa und nur kurz gen des sich erregenden Niffins, dessen Blick ausweichend. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *schüttelt den Kopf* Nein. Es gibt nur selten Fremde, die sichhier oben in den Bergen verlaufen. Die Einzigen die ab und an herkommen sind unsere Vettern aus Donnermar um Handel zu treiben. *der Blick geht wieder zu Niffin* Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Ich weiß genau so wenig wie du, was passiert ist oder warum es passiert ist. Aer du kannst es genau so wenig ungeschehen machen wie ich. Wenn du hier jeden Stein umdrehen willst bis du zufrieden bist, dann musst du das tun. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: Aber gib nicht uns die Schuld, wenn das was du vorfindest dir nicht gefällt. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: Ruuuhig. *hebt brummig beide Hände* Keinen Streit in meiner Schmiede. Mexa: Streitet doch auch keiner. Wir wollen doch bloß so sicher wie möglich sein. Niffin: *zischt* Aber ich kann verdammt nochmal eine Untersuchung erwarten, wenn sowas passiert. Und wenn wir selber nichts finden, werde ich das eurem Häuptling, Than, oder wie auch immer man das hier nennt vorschlagen. Auch Zwegre sind zu sowas fähig. Ihr Niffin: habt die selben Vorfahren wie die Dunkeleisenzwerge. Trixie: Puh.. *seufzt bedrückt*..und nach der Bestattung.. oder davor, wann habt ihr eine Nachricht zu diesem Vorfall ausgeschickt? Und an wen? Dahlia: Das ist vielleicht nicht der klügste Vergleich Niffin Niffin: Das ist keiN vergleich. Liixy | Logan Breezeboot: *knallt seinen Becher auf den Tisch und steht auf* Nun reicht's aber. Ich werde mich nicht mit dreckigen Pechnacken in einen Sack stecken lassen. Dahlia: Ich habs ja gesagt. Trixie schaut gen Niffin auf, diesesmal vor dessen keimender Agression zurückprallend. Als der Zweg den Becher knallt, zuckt sie zusammen. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *brummt verärgert* Es wäre jetzt besser wenn ihr geht. Mexa: Moah, Niffin. Dahlia: Er meinte es nicht so, er ist nur verbittert- Mexa: Wer war denn jetzt noch alles dabei in der Taverne als die drei umgekippt sind? Niffin: Sie sind Zwerge, ihr seid Zwerge. Das nicht anzuerkennen ist eine unwilligkeit fakten zu akzeptieren und nicht mehr! Sich darüber aufzuregen ist ein Zeichen von fehlenden kritischen kapazitäten, passt dazu Vegiftungen als zufälligen Unfall zu Niffin: betrachten! Niffin steht auf. Mexa: Er ist nicht verbittert. Er ist ungeduldig. Und jetzt ärger ihn doch nicht mit den Dunkeleisenzwergen. Die haben doch wirklich gar nichts damit zu tun, Niffin. Liixy | Carrick Irongrin: *nickt zum Ausgang* Raus mit euch. Und zwar plötzlich. Niffin geht. Und macht keien Anstalten auf den Rest zu warten. Dahlia seufzt und schlurft los Dahlia: Danke trotzdem Liixy | Logan Breezeboot steht da, mit verschränkten Armen und starrt Niffin hinterher. Trixie rutscht zögerlich vom Tisch ab und nickt ebenfalls dankend, wenn auch bedrückt. Fioní: Ich denke das wars, vielen dank für den Kaffee und die informationen *lächelt matt* Mexa: Moah *mault sie erneut, läßt es sich aber nicht nehmen, noch den Kaffee auszutrinken. Im Aufstehen stellt sie den Becher ab.* 'tschuldigung *wendet sie sich noch an die Zwerge* Die Gruppe zerbricht Dahlia: *füllt einen Eimer mit Wasser und schlurft damit Niffin nach Mexa: Wo isser denn jetzt hin? Dahlia: Hier lang Niffin: *sieht sich in der Nähe der Babygreifern nach dem erstbesten Zwerg um und stapft darauf zu* Liixy | Baird Darkfeather ist gerade dabei die Greifekücken zu füttern und bemerkt Niffin erst recht spät. Mexa gibt einen schweren Seufzer von sich als sie bei Niffin ankommt. Einen Kommentar spart sie sich allerdings. Nur der Gesichtsausdruck ist eindeutig unzufrieden. Niffin: *gezwungen Lächelnd* Schönen Tag, Freund Zwerg. bei euch ist nicht zufällig der Greif der verstorbenen Gnomin von außen unter gekommen? Trixie schließt dann endlich zu den anderen auf. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Aye, das isser wohl. *nickt während er Futter verstreut* Aber der ist nicht mehr ... *da wird Niffin wohl gerade nass gemacht* Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Was beim Donner ... *schaut verblüfft zu den Gnomen* Mexa: Nicht mehr hier? Dahlia würde den Eimer dann mal in Niffins Richtung schwungvoll ausleeren. Niffin yells: WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL DER MIST????? Niffin brüllt Dahlia direkt ins Gesicht. Dahlia: Das ist nur eine neuronale Reorganisationstechnik, alles gut Trixie: Niff!.. Dahlia! *ruft sie aufgeregt nach vrone* A-auseinander! Dahlia: Na ich bringe dich aus dem Konzept, damit du deine Gedanken neu ordnest und mitkriegst wie ineffizient du dich gerade verhältst. Mexa: Oh. Und ich dachte, jetzt läßt Du ihn gleich wachsen. Mexa: Das wär jetzt aber auch nicht so das richtige gewesen. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *schaut den fiependen Kücken zu, die verschreckt umher rennen* Seid'r noch bei Trost? Was schreit'r hier so rum? Macht, das'r weg kommt. Aber plötzlich! Niffin yells: DU HAST KEIN RECHT HIER ÜBER MICH ZU URTEILEN! GEH! VON MIR AUS IN DEINEN VERDAMMTEN SUMPF UND SPIEL MIT BLUMKEN! Dahlia: Indem du die Zwerge anblaffst und beleidigst wirst du gar nichts erreichen, dadurch werden sie nur unkooperativ, wie eben gesehen. Fioní: Könnt ihr euch nicht wie zivilisierte Gnome benehmen ? Schließlich sind wir in diesem Dorf nur Gäste.. Niffin yells: ICh... Trixie: Niffin.. bei Mekkadrills.. Niffin, ruhig! *wirft sie verzweifelt dazwischen, die Hände erhoben* Niffin: *atmet tief durch, der Kopf hoch rot* Ich blaffe dich an. Wenn du mit mir nicht arbeiten kannst geh.- Liixy | Baird Darkfeather ist den Kücken hinterher gerannt und versucht sie gerade auf Zwergisch etwas zu beruhigen. Dahlia: Ein kluger Gnom hat mir mal gesagt, der Gnom schaut nach vorn. Ja es ist sicher schwer, dass will ich gar nicht klein reden, aber geh besonnen vor, nicht emotional. Mexa: Niffin, wir versuchen hier Antworten zu kriegen. Die kriegt man aber nicht, wenn man den Zwergen blöd kommt. Niffin: Ich sagte: Geh. Trixie sieht dem Zwerg und Junggreifen nur nurz hinterher, angespannt gen der Mitgnomme blickend, Worte auf den Lippen, doch stumm. Dahlia: Nö? Ich habe genau so jedes Recht hier zu sein und nachzuforschen wie du. Niffin: DU ...du hast kein Recht mcih anzugreifen. Das war verdammt nochmal ein Angtiff. Verpiss dich. Jetzt. Wenn du vermeiden willst, dass ich bei Zwergen Ärger mache ist es eine entschieden schlechte Idee mich ganz gezioelt zu reizen. Du hast nicht versucht Niffin: mit mir zur eden,d u hast mich behandelt wie ein schlecht erzogenes Haustier: Das werde ich heute nciht dulden. Wenn du also keinen richtigen Streit willst, dann gehst du jjetzt hier weg. *anfangs lauter, aber recht schnell ruhiger...aber nciht Niffin: angenehmer* Mexa: Und ich glaub, dass es besser wäre, wenn Du heute keine Zwerge mehr befragst, Niffin. Trixie scheint erstarrt und harrt der Dinge sehr leise, nur die Lippen zittern leise. Dahlia: Boah wie kindisch. *dreht sich um und schlurft weg* Trixie *schwach Niffin starrt Dahlia einen Moment nach... und wendet sich dann Mexa zu, das gesicht steinern. Niffin: Du hast recht. Macht ihr das, ich warte...woanders. Niffin wendet sich ab uns trottet los. Trixie folgt Dahlia nur einen Moment mit dem Blick, dann sieht sie wieder gen der anderen auf, noch immer schweigend. Mexa blickt beiden seufzend nach. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *hat die meisten Kücken inzwischen beruhigt und wirft im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf die verbliebenen Gnome* Ihr seid ja immernoch da. Dahlia: *überprüft dann mal ihren Schreiter* Mexa: Oh. Ähm. Ja. Tschuldigung. Können wir irgendwie helfen? Wir wollten hier wirklich keinen erschrecken. Schon gar nicht die kleinen. Das tut uns total leid. Trixie: Die.. *unterbricht sich und scheint einen Moment kein Wort herauszubringen* - die Streitenden sind weg. *haucht sie dann erklärend* Trixie: Das tut uns sehr Leid..! *fügt sie dann an. gen Mexa nickend* Niffin: *Niffin stapft weg von den Hütten ins leere* Trixie: Überall diese schleichenden Gnome..^^ Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Ihr habt schon genug geholfen. Sucht euch jemand anderen den ihr stören könnt. *brummt* Mexa: Wir hätten doch bloß gern gewußt was aus dem Greifen geworden ist, mit dem unsere Freundin hergekommen ist. Raid Dahlia: *steigt dann auf und lenkt den Schreiter in Richtung Tal aus dem sie gestern kamen. Fioní: Ich hab das Gefühl...das wir bald aus dem Dorf vertrieben werden...wenn Niffin sich nicht bald einkriegt Trixie: Es tut uns wirklich Leid, Herr Zwerg. Niffin ist nur.. seine Gefährtin ist hier verstorben, d-das ist neu für ihn.. ich meine ihr kennt sicherlich die plötzliche Wut.. *unterbricht sich abermals* W-wir sind viel eher weg, wenn ihr uns nur ein oder Trixie: zwei kurze Fragen beantworten mögt! *fleht sie fast* Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Den hab ich zurück geschickt nachdem seine Reiterin gestorben war. *brummt ungemütlich* Vermutlich ist'r jetzt wieder da wo sie hergekomm'n ist. Mexa: Und der Greif wusste wo er hin musste? Einfach so? Trixie: U-und..was war das für ein Tier? Ein Wappen, eineMarke? Trixie nickt dankend gen des Zwergs und versucht zumindest ein wenig zu lächeln. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Natürlich. *nickt* Jeder Greif weiß wo sein Nest ist. Wo er hingehört und wie er zurück findet. *völlig unverständlich wie man so naiv sein kann* Es war ein Sturmwinder Greif. Mexa: Greife sind ganz schön klug. Oder? Wie kriegt Ihr das denn hin, dass die so zahm werden und dann auch auf einen hören? Fioní: Wie lange braucht ein Sturmwinder Greif eigendlich bis hierher Herr Zwerg ? Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *furcht die Augenbrauen* Wollt'r jetzt wirklich von mir hören, wie wir unsere Greifen züchten und ausbilden? Nicht euer Ernst, ja? Ein gnomischer Scherz wohl. *brummt* Guckt zu, dass ihr euch zurück dahin macht wo ihr Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: her gekomm'n seid. *schaut zu Fioni und nickt doch nochmal* Paar Tage. Kommt auf's Wetter und'n Greifen an. Trixie nimmt den Eimer auf und gibt Acht das vielleicht verbliebene Wasser darin nicht auch noch auszukippen. Mexa: Ähm, nein. Also ... dass das so was wie ein Geheimnis ist, dacht ich mir schon. Aber ein Witz war das trotzdem nicht. Ich find das total spannend. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *brummt* War's das? Dann könnt'r nämlich jetzt zusehen, dass'r euch verabschiedet. Trixie: Danke euch für die Auskunft, dennoch. Das hat uns in der Tat geholfen! Trixie: Wir gehen dann auch! *nickt sie gen des Zwergs und dann gen der Mitgnominnen* Mexa seufzt schwer und läßt sichtlich getroffen den Kopf hängen. "Tschuldigung für die Störung", gibt sie noch kleinlaut zurück und wendet sich hängenden Kopfes um. Himbeerschnaps Fioní: Und jetzt ? Mexa: Jetzt fällt mir grad auch nichts mehr ein. Trixie: Zurück zum Brunnen. Ich habe noch den Eimer.. *emint sie leise* Mexa: Mhm Trixie: Ich weiß noch ein paar Dinge.. Trixie stellt den Eimer umsichtig wieder ab. Mexa: Und jetzt? Trixie: Also.. *seufzt* Dahlia has left the raid group. Trixie: Wir haben noch folgende Punkte: Fioní: Gute Frage, Niffin suchen wäre wohl jetzt etwas unklug..bei seinem ausbruch von eben Mexa: Nö. Ist schon gut, dass er gegangen ist. Trixie: Erstens: Wir können Graff oder wie er heißt, den Wirt, nach dem Essen und Trinken der Drei fragen. Fioní: Wir sollten uns erstmal was zum Beißen suchen, langsam bekomm ich hunger Mexa: Hm, ja, zum Wirt wollten wir ja sowieso noch. Da kriegen wir auch was zu Essen. Fioní: Dann los Trixie: Zweitens: Wir können nach der ausgehenden Todesnachricht fragen und der Ankunft des GDG-Agenten.. Mexa: Öh. Stimmt. ja. Trixie: Und drittens können wir über Nivvet nachdenken. Mexa: Den suchen wir, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Mexa: Hallo. Trixie nods at Mexa. Mexa: Ich würd gern wissen wieso der Knallschloss heißt. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *wischt gerade über die Theke und schaut zum Eingang* Wo habt ihr den euren Freund mit der spitzen Frisur gelassen? Der Bardenbezwinger von Kirthafen? *lacht auf* Trixie: Weshalb nicht? Fragst du dich das bei meinem Namen auch? Fioní: Vielleicht öffnet er Schlösser mit einem Knall Mexa: Frag ich mich bei allen möglichen Namen. Und ja, ich glaub, der sprengt die. Oder so. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Wer sprengt was? *schaut verwirrt zu den Gnomen* Lasst bloß meine Wirtschaft heil! Trixie: *leise* Vielleicht knallen die Schlösser auch, wenn jemand Unbefugtes versucht sie zu öffnen..? Mexa: Kriegen wir auch ohne Niffin was zu Essen? *geht es dann grinsend an den Wirt* Fioní: *zum Wirt* Könnt ihr uns was gutes zum Essen empfehlen ? *lächelt etwas* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme* Bei mir ist alles gut. *nickt ernst* Trixie: W-wunderbar! *bemüht erfreut* Dann einmal für uns Drei, bitte. Mexa: Und was ist am besten? Fioní: Dann einmal das Tagesgericht Trixie: Oder besser für vier, falls Dahlia noch dazu kommt. Trixie: Haggis? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *schaut zwischen den Gnomen hin und her* Habt'r's bald? Was nu? Tagesgericht für drei Gnome? Vier? Mexa: Drei erstmal. Fioní: Was ist Haggis ? Trixie: Frag besser nicht, *senkt die Stimme* Mexa: Davon schwärmt Balinde immer. Trixie: *haucht gen Fioni* Genau, lass dir das von ihr erklären. Fioní: Gut dann...macht ihr ein vorschlag Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Wir ham' hier oben keine Schafe für echten Haggis. *nickt* Aber ich könnt' euch was mit Geißbock machen. Fioní nickt langsam richtung Trixie Mexa: Also, Tagesgericht klingt gut. Find ich. Trixie: Das Tagesgericht. Für drei. Müssen keine Zwergenportionen sein. Fioní: Was ist das Tagesgericht ? Mexa: He, wir sind Gnome. Wir lassen uns überraschen. Mexa: Können wir oben bleiben? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Tagesessen sind Waldeberrippchen in Steinbergener Biersoße mit Erdäpfeln. Trixie: *sehr leise* Unerheblich, Fioni. Hauptsache er blafft uns nicht so an wie die anderen. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *nickt* Setzt euch. Bier? Oder warme Ziegenmilch? *lacht dabei auf, als er in Richtung einer Tür an der Rückwand geht* Fioní: Klingt lecker.....genau das in Zwergenportionen, für uns drei Mexa: Waldeberrippchen klingt jedenfalls ziemlich toll. Und ich nehm die Milch. Fioní: Ich auch die Milch Trixie: J-ja, nur das beste. Warmes Bier, genau! *mumrelt sie nervös* Fioní: Warmes Bier *blickt zu Trixie* Trixie: Hm..? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff nickt und verschwindet kurz in Küche um auf zwergisch ein paar Dinge hinter verschloss'ner Tür zu rufen. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *kommt nach kurzem mit Milch und Bier zurück und setzt es den Gnomen vor* Wohl bekomm's. Fioní: Danke *nimmt ihre Milch* Trixie: Oh! Das schaut wahrlich sehr gut aus! Habt Dank! *betont* Mexa: Danke schön! Trixie: Drei Gnome, die hier zusammen speisen, das kennt ihr ja schon, hm? *unschuldig* Mexa: Sag mal, die Greifenzwerge mögen uns Gnome ziemlich überhaupt nicht, oder? War das mit den anderen auch so? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *nickt und geht wieder hinter die Theke* Normal waren's immer nur zwei. Und wen meint'r mit Greifenzwerg? Fioní: Ich glaub das liegt an Niffins....temparament.. Mexa: Den Zwergen bei den Greifenküken. Der mag uns nicht. Trixie: *überlegt laut und bemüht beiläufig, während sie isst* Das was Nick, Tina und Liix an dem Abend hier gegessen haben, als sie sich vergiftet haben, das war sicher nicht aus eurer Küche, hm? Hat Nick da ein eigenes Rezept mitgebracht? Logan erzählte Trixie: uns davon! Trixie: Oder tut Nick manchmal eingene Gewürze in eure Gerichte? *trinkt und isst artig zwischen den Worten* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Ah, darum seit'r also hier. *stützt sich mit einem Arm auf der Theke ab* Ihr glaubt ich hätt euren Freunden schlechtes Essen gekocht, ja? *herrausfordernd* Trixie: Überhaupt nicht. Sonst würden wir hier wohlkaum essen. *lächelt sie bemüht* Fioní: Nein mein Freund *isst* Euer essen ist sehr gut..kann ich das Rezept haben ? *lächelnd* Trixie: Aber Logan, wie gesagt, er meinte er wüsste nicht, was die drei hier an dem Abend gegessen hätten. Mexa: Was? Nö. Wir wollen bloß wissen ob sie wirklich an Gift gestorben sind. Oder ob irgendwas anderes passiert ist, das vielleicht keiner mitbekommen hat. Oder so. Trixie: Und er sagte auch, Nick hätte ständig eigene Rezepte gehabt. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Hmmm... *brummt misstrauisch* Hat'r ja. Nick hat ständig irgendwelches Zeug angeschleppt. Mal was zum Würzen, mal was zum Saufen, mal hat'r selber was kochen wollen. *schüttelt den Kopf* Meistens war's ungenießbar, aber Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: manchmal war's auch ordentlich lecker. Die Steinbergener Soße die ihr gleich bekommt, hat'r zum Beispiel erfunden. Mexa: Und habt Ihr gesehen, dass Nick an dem Abend auch was dabei hatte und seinen Freunden angeboten hat? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Sicher. *nickt* Fioní: Habt ihr gesehen was es war ? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *wiegt den Kopf hin und her* Ich weiß nicht, wie er's genannt hat. Aber's hat'n schönen Himbeerschnaps grün gemacht. *schüttelt den Kopf* Und dabei hatt ich extra'n neues Fass aufgemacht. Warum gerade grün? Das schmeckt Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: doch schon beim Hinsehen nicht mehr. Trixie: Grün? Hm.. ist der Schnaps sonst klar? Oder Himbeerfarben? Mexa: Aber von Euch hat's keiner probieren wollen? Oder hat er nichts abgegeben? Fioní: Haben nur die drei Gnome von dem Schnaps getrunken, oder auch noch andere ? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Rötlich, aber fast klar. *nickt* Grimbart hat als'r hier war sich von allem Essen was mitgenomm'n um's auf zu überprüfen. *denkt kurz nach* Ich glaub nicht, dass seitdem einer was davon getrunken hat. Soll ich euch's Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Fässchen holen, wollt'r probieren? Ohne Nicks Teufelszeug ist'r auch ziemlich lecker. Fioní: Ich Probier gerne was Trixie: Oh, eigentlich ist mir Schnaps zu stark.. aber diesesmal, ja - warum nicht? Trixie nods at Fioní. Mexa: Ähm ... also ... vielleicht einen ... ganz ganz kleinen Schluck? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff nickt und löst sich von der Theke bevor er nach unten verschwindet um das Fässchen aus dem Keller zu holen. Mexa: Aber nochmal wegen meiner Frage - er hat keinem was davon abgegeben? Liixy | Inzwischen bringt auch ein anderer Zwerg endlich das lang ersehnte Essen. Waldeberrippchen in Steinbergener Biersauße und Erdäpfel. Trixie: Sie waren auch sehr spät hier, sagte der Schmied. Schon fast alle weg, hm? Mexa: Woah, ds sieht richtig gut aus. Danke schön. Trixie nickt dankend gen des Servierenden. Fioní: *grinst* Danke, das sieht sehr gut aus Trixie: Und dann haben sie auf die "guten alten Zeiten" angestoßen? Trixie isst nun brav von dem Gericht. Fioní ebginnt ebenfalls zu essen Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *kommt von unten wieder hoch* Heute kein Himbeerschnaps für euch. *brummt* 's Fass is nicht da wo ich's hin gestellt hab. Ich muss erstmal frag'n wer's rum geräumt hat. *seufzt verärgert* Mexa: Öh. Aber gestern war's noch da? Mexa: Oder kann es sein, dass es schon länger fehlt? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Gavan und Carrick waren als Einzige noch da in der Nacht. *zuckt mit den Schultern* WIr haben ettliche Fässer im Keller. Irgenddwo wird's schon stehen. Mexa: Woher kriegt'n Ihr den Schnaps? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *öffnet die Tür zur Küche und ruft ein paar zwergeische Sätze nach hinten, worrauf er auch gleich Antwort auf zwergisch erhält. Verstimmt guckt er danach zu den Gnomen* Der kommt ... gute Frage ... meistens kommen die Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: ausgefall'nen Sachen von'm Händler aus Donnermar. Mexa: Aber diesmal nicht? Mexa stopft sich hungrig eine Gabel voll Fleisch in den Mund und schiebt etwas Kartoffel hinterher. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Mein Neffe kümmer sich um's Lager ... ich geh'n mal fragen. *brummt und geht Richtung Küche* Mexa: Danke *ruft sie hinterher* Trixie nickt Mexa anerkennend zu und besiegt dann ebenfalls einen der Erdäpfel. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *kommt kurz darauf mit seinem Onkel aus der Küche. Eine Schürze umgebunden und einen hölzernen Kochlöffel bedrohlich erhoben in der Hand* Wer hat was zu meckern? Mexa: Meckern? *erschrocken sieht sie auf* Äh ... nö ... Bist du der Koch? Trixie: Das Essen ist ausgezeichnet. Und die Milch auch! *erwidert sie* Nur der Himbeerschnaps fehlt heute. Mexa: Das schmeckt total toll! *und zur Bestätigung stopft sie sich gleich wieder den Mund voll* Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *wedelt mit dem Kochlöffel* Ich bin der Kammerjäger, wie seh ich'n aus, hm? *guckt abwartend zu den Gnomen* Trixie jagt ebenfalls eine Kartoffel mit der Gabel durch die Biersoße. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *schaut zu seinem Onkel* Himbeerschnaps? Ich hab doch gesagt ich hab's Fass nicht angerührt. Trixie: Nun, wie gesagt: Der Himbeerschnaps ist aus. Mexa: Wie groß ist eigentlich so ein Schnapsfass? Trixie: Wo holt ihr so etwas exotisches denn sonst her? Donnermar? Oder wo anders? Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: -Das- war'n kleines Fässchen. So groß. Bisschen kleiner vielleicht. *deutet die Größe eines 5 Liter Fasses an und nickt dann* Normal bekomm'n wir Schnaps, Wein und den ganzen Kram aus Donnermar, jawohl. Ich mein das Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Fässchen auch ... aber da bin'ch mir nicht ... doch, ja ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass's aus Donnermar kam. Ich erinner mich, dass'ch noch um'n Preis gefeilscht hatte, weil's hieß das Zeug wär'n Geheimtipp. Was Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: soviel heißt wie, das is'n Ladenhütern und den wurd'r nicht los. Mexa: Aber so wie Ihr davon schwärmt, war's ja vielleicht doch eher einen Geheimtipp? Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Ich trinke Bier. Wie jeder anständige Zwerg. Trixie: Ein Ladenhüter, oh? Aber Nick glaubte den verbessern zu können, hm? Mexa: Na ja, aber Schaps ist ja auch nicht verkehrt ... für Zwerge. Und so. Trixie: Euer Onkel sagte, Nick hätte den getrunken. *fügt sie erläuternd an* Und mit seinem eigenen Zeug gemischt. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *da meldet sich der Onkel zu Wort* Die meisten Zwerge aus unserem Dorf, sind Biertrinker. 's gibt nur wenige, die regelmäßig was anderes trinken. Vor allem nicht so fruchtiges Zeugs. Nichtmal die Weiber. *grinst dabei Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: frech* Zitronengeist, Himbeerschnaps, Pfirsichlikör. Sowas süßes hab#ch eigentlich immer nur für Nicolas und Tina auf Lager gehabt. Nu werd'n wir sowas nicht mehr brauchen. Mexa: Ach so. Deshalb hat sonst keiner was davon getrunken. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff nickt. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff verzieht sich brummen und Kochlöffel schwingend wieder in Richtung Küche. Trixie nickt dem Zwerg dankend nach. Mexa: Hm. Aber Ihr hattet bloß noch das eine Fass? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff *nickt* Wir ham noch'n Fass Zitronengeits, wenn'r wollt. Und ich glaub von'm Pflaumenwein is auch noch was da. Aber das war's einzige Fass Himbeerschnaps. Mexa: Äh. Danke, aber jetzt nicht. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *kommt wieder aus der Küche heraus, diesmal ohne Schürze und Kochlöffel* So, und wehe ich find's Fässchen nu auf Anhieb Grimm. Dann wird's wirklich Zeit, dass'e dich zur Ruhe setzt! Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Werd nicht frech Jungchen. Wenn's findest, dann nur weil du's selbst rum geräumt hast. Mexa: Jetzt bin ich gespannt *flüstert sie mehr zu sich selbst und konzentriert sich ein Weilchen mal nur aufs Essen.* Liixy | Grundy MacGraff brummt und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten in Richtung Keller. Trixie: W-wie ihr sagtet, das findet sich bestimmt wieder an. Vielleicht laden wir dann Niffin und Dahlia dazu ein. In einer Gruppe ist es vergnüglicher.. *meint sie nicht gänzlich so sicher, wie es wohl klingen soll* Mexa: Wie heißt denn der Händler aus Donnermar? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Müsst'r meinen Neffen fragen. *geht wieder hinter die Theke und fängt an ziellos herum zu wischen* Mexa: Vielleicht können wir auf dem Heimweg noch da vorbei. *überlegt sie zwischen zwei Bissen* Trixie lässt ihre Gabel hinabfahren wie eiserne Titanenblitze, die zornig Eberrippchen und Kartoffeln zerteilen. Angespannt, wie konzentriet isst sie und nickt nur sacht gen Mexa. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: *kommt nach kaum fünf Minuten wieder hoch, ein kleines Holzfass triumphierend in Händen* Ich sag doch du wirst langsam alt. *Das Fass wird auf den Thresen geknallt* Hier ist es doch. Mexa wirkt dagegen gar nicht angespannt. Sie wirkt ganz locker wie bei einer Plauderei beim Essen. Mexa: Und, wo war's? *will sie grinsend wissen* Liixy | Auf dem Fass ist gut zu erkennen das Bild einer Himbeere eingebrannt und darunter ein Schriftzug, weder in zwergisch noch gnomisch noch Gemeinsprache. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Da wo's hingehört. *brummt er seinen Onkel an* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Red nicht, Junge. Da hab ich nachgesehen. *brummt* Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Es stand oben im Regal wo auch der Zitronengeist steht. Mexa späht interessiert zu den beiden hinüber. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Oben? Was hat das OBEN zu suchen? Angebroch'ne Fässer gehörn unten hin! Mexa: Trixie, was steht'n da drauf? Trixie folgt dem Hin- und Her still, mit einer Hand möglichst unauffällig nach dem Werkzeugkasten an ihrem Gürtel fingernd. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Wie blind kann man sein, wenn man'n Fass nicht findet, weil's n Schritt höher steht als's soll? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Und wer hat's da hoch gestellt wo's nicht hoch gehört? Ich bestimmt nicht. Trixie: Hm? A-auf dem Fass? *blickt gen des Schriftzugs herüber und späht* Mexa: Mhm. Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Na glaubst' ich? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Na wer'n sonst? Mexa: Wir sollten auf jeden Fall was davon mitnehmen *flüstert sie zu Trixie hin* Liixy | Grundy MacGraff: Das wer'n ma gleich sehen. *stampft in Richtung Küche und brüllt auf zwergisch ein paar Sätze, die nur noch dumpf durch die Tür hallen.* Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *pustet lautstark Luft aus und schaut dann zu den Gnomen* Wollt'r jetzt jedern noch'n Glas? Trixie nickt erneut sacht gen Mexa, zwischen Zwergen und Fass einherblickend. Mexa: Öh, ja. Gern. *gefolgt von einem weniger überzeugten* Glaub ich. Trixie: Mh.. der gute Schnaps macht euch ja n-nur Ärger, wie es scheint. Und ein Ladenhüter ist er ohne Nick und Tina auch. Trixie: Verkauft uns doch das Fass. Wir teilen dann mit Niffin und Dahlia. Die müssen derzeit.. abkühlen. *erklärt sie* Mexa: Oder so. Ja, das ist eine tolle Idee! Trixie: Vielleicht bringt sie so etwas schön Süßes auf neue Gedanken! Mexa: Ja, das tut Niffin bestimmt gut. Trixie nickt eifrig gen Mexa. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *nickt* 's könnt'r haben wenn'r wollt. *hebt abwägend eine Hand* 'n paar Silber und's gehört euch. Oder ... ach nehmt's einfach mit. 's würd Nick und Tina freun, wenn's noch'n paar Gnomen schmecken tut. Mexa: Oh. Danke. Das ist total nett. Mexa: Sagt mal, wem habt Ihr eigentlich bescheid gegeben, dass die Gnome gestorben sind? Trixie: Oh, das ist wirklich sehr nett! Das Essen ist auch ausgezeichnet! Da zahlen wir gerne mehr, was auch an dem Schnaps dann fehlt! Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff nimmt das Fass vom Tresen und stellt es dann davor auf den Boden, damit die Gnome auch dran kommen. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Das hat'r alte Grim g'macht, glaub'ch. Muss am Tag nach'm Abscheid g'wesen sein. Mexa: Und der hat einfach so gewußt wem er bescheid geben muss? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: Ich nehm an er hat'r Allianz b'scheid geben. Mexa: Hm. Ich glaub, der redet nicht mehr mit uns. Vielleicht sollte Niffin es selbst nochmal probieren. Trixie: *nickt* Ja. Und vorher trinken wir zusammen Schnaps. Dahlia und Niff müssen wir gleich heute noch suchen. Mexa: Oh und ... *sie wendet sich wieder nach vorn* ... eine schwarze Katze ist hier keinem irgendwann in letzter Zeit mal aufgefallen. Oder? Trixie verschluckt sich fast an dem Rest ihres Essens ob der Frage, sagt aber nichts. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *lacht von hinter seinem Thresen auf* Katzen gibt's nicht im Hochland. Die würd'n unsere Greifen zum Frühstück verputzen. Mexa: Hm. Ja, das dacht ich mir schon. Na ja, hätt ja sein können, dass wer auf der Durchreise eine da gelassen hätte oder so was. Nur so eine Idee. Trixie schweigt weiterhin, isst auf und beäugt das Fass nebenbei mit prüfendem Blick. Trixie: Mh, das war gut. Bist du fertig, Mexa? Mexa: Mhm. Fällt Dir noch was ein, Trixie? Trixie: Nichts was wir nicht auch später fragen könnten. Bei den Tagesgerichten kommen wir sicher wieder. Trixie: Erstmal sollten wir Niffin und Dahlia mit dem süßen Schnaps aufheitern. Trixie tappt betonend auf das Fässchen. Mexa: Mhm. Na gut. Ich bezahl das mal. Mexa: Was kriegt Ihr denn von uns fürs Essen und das alles? Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff nickt und lässt Mexa bezahlen. Ein angemessener Preis für das Essen. Für den Schnapps will er aber tatsächlich nichts haben. Trixie nickt dankend gen Mexa und Zwerg und versucht sich dann schoneinmal daran das Fass zu bewegen. Mexa läßt es sich aber nicht nehmen ein ordentliches Trinkgeld drauf zu legen. Lächelnd mustert sie den Zwerge. "Sagt mal, wieso seid Ihr so nett und ein paar andere hier können uns überhaupt nicht leiden? War das mit Tina und Nick auch so?" Trixie klopft prüfend gegen das Holz, legt das Fass dann umsichtig um und rollte es testweise hin und her. Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff: *zuckt mit den Schultern und brummt nur* Ich kann nicht für den Rest des Dorfes sprechen, aber zur Kundschaft sollte man schon freundlich sein. Meint'r nicht? Mexa: Na ja, die in der Schmiede waren auch ziemlich nett. Fand ich. Trixie: Aye! *mit ihrem besten Wildhammerakzent* Ein großzügigrs Geschenk das Fass! Liixy | Lachlan MacGraff lacht auf als Trixie antwortet und nickt freundlich. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__